


Hitching A Ride

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten, in search of a companion in the wrong place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitching A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'crossover' prompt at dw100.

“Thanks for the ride,” said the Doctor. “Neat bit of piloting.”

Soolin threw him a cool glance over her shoulder. “Did you want something?”

“No, nothing, nothing.”

“You’re lucky you fixed Slave, or we’d have left you.”

“Oh, I like to be useful.” He tapped the controls. “I could use a co-pilot right now and, sorry if I’m being personal, but you’re too good for him. I could offer you the whole of time and space.” He leant forward. “Want to come?”

“I haven’t finished here,” she returned, and he saw his darkness mirrored there: ice as dangerous as fire.


End file.
